


Be Fruitful and Multiply

by mottsforthots



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Religious Setting | ReligionMatsu (Osomatsu), Breeding, Breeding Kink, Christian Character, Christianity, Church Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominant Clyde Logan, Experienced reader, F/M, HEA, Implied stumping later, Inappropriate Use of the Bible, Intended marriage, Intended pregnancy, Light Dom/sub, Planned Pregnancy, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Religion, Religious Content, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Submissive Reader, The Unholy Trinity - Freeform, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Clyde Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/pseuds/mottsforthots
Summary: You've always had a thing for Clyde Logan, and it's obvious Clyde Logan has always had a thing for you, but there's just one tiny detail about him that's gotten in the way of your desire— he's waiting until marriage to have sex. Desperate to have a baby, and only wanting Clyde to be the one who knocks you up, it's time to take matters into your own hands and get the devotedly religious man to break his ways.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Be Fruitful and Multiply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LexiRayne2187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/gifts), [AteLala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/gifts), [no_big_deal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/gifts), [KoreRosemarinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreRosemarinus/gifts), [fn_6969](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fn_6969/gifts).



> For the Clyde <3 Books Fic Exchange group chat ;) Enjoy xx
> 
> Shout out to my awesome beta, @SITHDEPP on twitter

Clyde tightened his grip on his bible and tried his best not to look at you when you passed by, a wide grin on your face as you kindly extended your hand to another church goer. He heard you tell them _good morning_ and start up a small conversation about the sermon for that morning’s sermon, but he willed himself not to glance up.

As usual, he failed. 

He all but sputtered out loud when he caught sight of the outfit you had on for today, though it was no surprise to him that you’d come in wearing something like that compared to everyone else in Boone County. 

Tight jeans that left nothing to the imagination when it came to the swell of your ass and one of those black satin tops with spaghetti straps that leave your shoulders bare, you looked like a gift from God himself. It was days like these that Clyde swore God was out to spite him.

You turned and met his eyes, smiling knowingly when you caught him staring at your ass for the umpteenth time that month. You’d practically grown up with Clyde in this church, but that didn’t mean he was an entirely holy man, and you certainly weren’t either.

You’d listen to him when you sometimes went up to chaperone the children’s bible study before the church sermon began, smiling as he talked about God’s love and how God knew everyone’s path before anyone else. 

Clyde talked about how he wanted a family one day, how he was waiting until marriage to have sex— just like the Bible said everyone should. But _oh,_ did he talk about it. 

If you knew any better, you’d think Clyde was always talking about having a family with _you_ based on how often his eyes met yours during those conversations.

If you could be honest with yourself, the thought of being pregnant with Clyde’s baby had turned you on more than once whenever he talked about it in church. There was something so provocative about Clyde discussing sex when the topic was brought up by a stupid teenager… 

That was the other thing, however. The one thing that made your yearning greater and your lust grow hotter.

Clyde wanted to wait. _You didn’t_.

Fuck, you wanted that giant of a man to ruin your pussy and stuff it full of his cum, pushing whatever dripped out back into your tight heat with his fingers so nothing went to waste. And you _knew_ he’d do it if you asked politely.

You wanted him to fuck you in the trailer he lived in, in the chapel closets that no one ever went into, and even in the fucking sanctuary itself where the pastor spoke every Sunday to the fine people of Boone County. 

You had it bad for Clyde Logan, but you couldn’t remember a time when you didn’t. You’d seen him go through his awkward, short hair stage during elementary school, you’d seen him when he mourned the loss of his left arm in middle school after a terrible car accident, and you’d seen him when he turned to God in high school, searching for answers.

It seemed to ease his mind and his troubles— going to church— and your heart melted every time you saw him work with the children and pour his passion into every interaction with them. See, Clyde had told you a long time ago that God took his arm for a reason, but he was still figuring out exactly what it was.

Other people gave him sympathetic words and looks filled with pity, but you knew Clyde didn’t want any of that. Clyde wanted to be looked at like he had before the accident, like he was _normal,_ not an amputee that had turned to the Lord for answers to his loss. 

If anything, you were the only one to do just that— treat him like he was no less of a man than the person whose hand you just shook. 

You’d always been there to comfort him during the days when he just didn’t understand, and you’d always been there to support him during the days he just wanted to talk about the higher power above that was guiding him down a path he was excited to follow.

The same path that convinced him he needed to wait until marriage to have sex.

_That,_ you thought, _was the one thing that made you angry about Clyde Logan’s passion for the Lord._

At your age, the age well past going to school and finding a job that allowed you to support yourself, you were ready to have a baby. You wanted _Clyde’s_ baby. And damned if you weren’t going to try to make him see reason… 

You left the man you were saying good morning to with a smile and strode over to Clyde, his massive form hunched over in the pew he’d chosen to sit in. His chocolate eyes were definitely avoiding yours now, and for some reason, that made your pussy wet.

You _knew_ Clyde Logan wanted you. You _knew_ he wanted to fuck you sensless and give you a baby. But you _also_ knew that he wasn’t going to allow himself any of that until he married you. Even then, he hadn’t made any progress in getting close to that level in your two’s relationship. 

“Morning, Clyde. Aren’t you supposed to be up in Sunday School right now?” you asked, reaching out in hopes he’d take your hand and shake it. _Oh,_ the feeling of his calloused palm against your soft one always sent shivers down your spine. 

With a blush on his creamy colored cheeks, Clyde nervously lifted his eyes to meet your gaze and let his hand grasp yours in order to shake it back. “Mornin’… I, uh, yeah… I reckon I oughta get up there. Just wanted to greet everyone for a minute or two. You comin’ up today?” he asked, his southern accent dripping like honey from his tongue.

You smirked at the question and pulled your hand away with a mischievous glint in your eyes. “Are you asking me to help you out with the kids today?” you questioned teasingly. Clyde’s face turned a darker shade of red and he rose from the pew, his wide body towering over you.

_God, was this man big._ You just knew he could toss you around and fuck you mercilessly until you cried. You’d stopped taking _birth control_ for this man. 

“That would be awful nice of you if you did. Help, I mean,” Clyde clarified. You nodded and laced your fingers into his hand, catching him off guard, before tugging him down the aisle towards the lobby outside. 

“Come on, Clyde Logan. You know how much I love kids. All you gotta do is ask and I’m there,” you informed him, hoping that little detail about loving kids would get to him. The soft squeeze he gave your hand assured you that indeed it had.

A small crowd was gathered outside in the lobby, members of the church chatting about how their weeks had been while you and Clyde wove your way through them in order to get to the staircase. How lucky it was that Sunday School was upstairs… and that you’d managed to convince Mellie to take over today. 

You’d waited long enough. 

Today was the day you were going to pull Clyde logan into the supply closet upstairs and make him come clean about what he wanted with you. Was that why you’d put on the jeans he loved so much today? Or the top that wouldn’t allow you to wear a bra with it? God knows. 

“So Clyde,” you started as you slowly made your way up the stairs. “I’ve been thinking about trying for a baby,” you informed bluntly.

Clyde tripped behind you, gripping your hand while you turned around and hurriedly attempted to steady him. His entire face was stripped of color and he stared at you with wide eyes, those pouty lips of his parted in shock at the statement you’d just said out loud.

“A baby?” he all but whispered.

You had to force yourself not to smile, knowing you’d gotten him riled up and he was now intently waiting for every word you were about to say. “Mhm. I’ve been wanting a baby for a long time now, so I’ve finally decided I’m going to have one,” you confirmed as nonchalantly as possible.

You turned around to keep going up the stairs, but Clyde remained frozen in his spot and tugged your hand to pull you back. “With… with _who?_ You ain’t married…” Clyde all but whimpered, his puppy dog eyes searching your face, looking like he’d just been kicked. 

“No, I’m not married. The man I want hasn’t asked yet and I’m getting impatient,” you snapped. You felt bad for hurling that sharp reply at him, but you let go of his hand and turned once more to continue up the stairs.

Just as you expected, Clyde rushed after you and gently took your arm in his hand, spinning you to face him once you’d both made it to the second floor. “Well who is it? I’ll talk to ‘em and—and we’ll get you married before you go off havin’ sex and gettin’ pregnant,” he choked out. 

You could see Clyde was feeling the hot whips of panic, the woman he wanted so much suddenly telling him that she wanted to have a baby with someone who hadn’t asked her to marry them. Of course, Clyde didn't know you were talking about _him._

“Clyde, I… I’m not like you. I don’t want to wait until I’m married to have a baby, I’m sorry. I lost my virginity a long time ago, so it’s not like there’s anything I have to save for marriage that hasn’t already been given. I want one now,” you told him, gentle but honest. 

He deserved to know. 

The crushed look that swept across his face made your heart hurt, but it was for the best. Clyde _needed_ to feel the same desperation you were feeling, that you wanted him so bad, that you were just waiting for him to snap and give you what you were both craving. 

He dropped your arm like it burned him, but his eyes abruptly turned from hurt to predatory. “Who took it? Who got to put his hands on you and not ask for your hand? Who got to touch you like that and not give you what you’re wantin’?” Clyde all but growled out. 

You swallowed hard, not used to this possessive side of Clyde, but you were turned on by it all the same. The slick feeling of your panties gliding against your wet folds in your jeans made you whimper. “E-Earl,” you choked out. 

His hand tightened into a fist and his dark eyes bore into yours, looking at you like you were his next meal and he was about to feast. “Earl,” he stated, verifying the name tensely. You nodded and that was all it took before Clyde was taking your arm in his hand once more and dragging you towards the supply closet. 

Maybe it was the sound of feet coming up the stairs that made him move or maybe it was the fact he didn’t want to have this conversation right outside of the room where children learned about God, but whatever the reason was, you were suddenly inside of the tiny space with him locking the door after you entered. 

“So you’re tellin’ me you let Earl _fuck_ you, and he ain’t even ask you to marry him? You even _tell_ him you wanted a baby?” Clyde questioned furiously. His usually soft features were angered and tense now, and it shouldn’t have made you as wet as you were, but _oh,_ how it did. 

“Like I said, the man I want to marry and have a baby with hasn’t asked. I didn’t tell Earl I wanted a baby because it happened years ago, Clyde Logan. I was still on birth control back then! I didn’t want to marry him or have a baby with him, I wanted—”

“Fuck you _mean_ you were on birth control back then? You ain’t anymore?” Clyde seethed.

“No. I’m not. And if you’d let me finish what I was saying, you’d know I wanted it to be you, asshole,” you revealed savagely. The entire closet somehow went even quieter, and it dawned on you in that moment that you’d just told Clyde you wanted to marry him and have his baby.

This had not gone the way you wanted it to. 

No, you were supposed to be the one to drag him in here and you were supposed to be the one to make him confess. But what was said was done and all you could do was stare back at him, holding your ground, while you waited for him to say something.

Clyde was breathing heavily, his muscled shoulders moving slowly up and down, while his wild eyes remained firmly planted on your face. He took a small step forward, crowding you further into the tiny supply closet and making you take in a sharp breath at the sudden proximity.

“You want to marry me, is that right? You want me to fuck you and fill your belly with a baby? Tell me you want that because I’ve been wantin’ you for a long fuckin’ time,” Clyde announced in a deep and low voice. 

It was your turn to be caught off guard. Never in your life had you heard Clyde Logan swear, let alone say something as filthy as _‘fill your belly with a baby’._ In the end, all you could do was nod and whisper, “I want you to give me a baby. I want it so bad.”

In the next second, Clyde dropped the bible nestled against his side by his left forearm and reached out to grab your jeans, pulling you flush against his firm body. You squeaked at the attack, but the feeling of his hot mouth on top of yours made you melt into his embrace and let him have his way with your lips.

Clyde’s tongue shoved its way past your lips and dominated your mouth, his hand reaching down to grope your round ass through your skin tight jeans, forcing a moan out of you. You felt like you were choking on his tongue with how deep he was pushing it into your throat, but it was everything you’d ever wanted and more.

When he pulled away, focusing instead on marking up the side of your neck and jaw like a man on a mission, you let your hands fumble with the buttons on his shirt in an attempt to get it off of him. “You fuckin’ want this so bad, don’t you? How long have you wanted this? Tell me right fuckin’ now,” Clyde hissed against your skin.

You whined loudly when he sucked a particularly sensitive area of flesh roughly between his teeth, an embarrassing amount of slick dripping out of your clenching pussy. 

“Y-years. Please, Clyde… fuck a baby into me. I want to be full of your seed, please,” you begged into the air of the supply closet. 

His hand left your ass, flying up instead to rip your satin shirt completely down the middle in order to expose your tits to the cold air and make your nipples hard. 

Clyde wasted no time wrapping his forearm under your ass and lifting you up to set you down on the workbench pressed up against the wall behind you. 

“I’m gonna breed you so fuckin’ hard, stuff you with cum and watch this flat belly of yours get swollen with my baby. I know your womb’s so fuckin’ fertile right now. Beggin’ to be coated in my cum and fucked until my baby’s growin’ inside you,” he seethed. 

His plush lips latched onto one of your nipples, sucking on it hard enough to bruise while his forearm pressed into the arch of your back in order to bring your tits closer to his mouth. _“Clyde!”_ you gasped loudly, your hands flying up to his hair and weaving themselves into his long, dark locks so you could keep him in place.

Your panties were a fucking mess and you could feel his hard cock pressed against your needy pussy through the layers of denim you both had on. God, he was huge. You _knew_ Clyde was huge. 

He was going to split you open on his cock and pump so many loads of his seed into your cervix until something was forced to take. Your tits were going to become heavy with milk meant for his baby, but when they were sore or ached just a little too much, you knew Clyde would grab you, tug your top down, and drink as much as he wanted. 

“Please, please, _please…_ I want your cock inside of me, Clyde. I want your seed, your baby, your everything. Stuff me, force a baby to grow in my womb, take what you want,” you mewled into his ear. 

Clyde’s free hand reached up and slapped the tit he currently wasn’t sucking on as hard as he could, drawing a sharp cry out of you, before he tore himself away from your body and shucked the shirt off that you’d undone.

“Get out of your fuckin’ clothes,” he commanded darkly. You nodded rapidly and discarded your ripped top so that your torso was entirely bare, both of you watching each other while Clyde removed his undershirt and started to work, one-handed, on his belt. 

You undid the button and zipper on your jeans and tugged the tight fabric off of your legs along with your panties after jumping down off the table, but you hurriedly hopped right back up when Clyde gave you a warning look. 

Now naked from head to toe, you leaned back on the work table and spread your legs wide, letting him take a good fucking look at your glistening cunt puffy with need.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ…” Clyde breathed out, the sound of his belt and jeans hitting the floor letting you know he was naked now too. You bit your bottom lip and made the snap decision to snake your hand over your belly, guiding your fingers to your throbbing clit so you could start rubbing circles into the sensitive nub.

“I want to be pregnant _so_ bad, Clyde. Please… _please_ give me what I want. I’ll be good, I’ll be so good. I’ll take every single drop of cum and we can—we can get married before anyone has to know I’m round with your baby, that you _fucked_ me full of one,” you pleaded, back arching off the work bench.

Clyde’s rough hand snatched your wrist and slammed it against the table beside your head, stopping you from touching yourself while he loomed dangerously over you. 

“I’m gonna’ ruin this ripe… _fertile_ little cunt. I want your pussy pulsin’ and twitchin’ on my cock, suckin’ my seed deep into your cervix and milkin’ every inch I give you. You’re _mine._ Mine, forever,” he snarled.

Your eyes were wide, pupils shot with lust as this second side of Clyde you’d never experienced before caused a gush of wetness to leak out of your pussy and cover the table below you. His dark eyes found it immediately and the tip of his forearm reached down to coat itself in the slick.

“Clean it up,” Clyde commanded, lifting the amputated arm to your mouth when he was done, your juices shiny underneath the one light in the storage room. You let your tongue slip out of your mouth and start lapping up your tangy wetness with soft kitten licks, your eyes never leaving his.

He’d had enough only halfway through your ministrations, his hand and forearm gripping your thighs in order to pull them open even wider than they already were and drag you to the edge of the workbench. _Splinters? What splinters?_

“Look at this pussy… so fuckin’ wet and swollen, all for me. I’m gonna make sure you’re stuffed with my seed, my little fuckin’ breed slut,” Clyde groaned.

You’d never been called a slut before, you certainly weren’t one considering you’d only ever had sex a few times with one person, but _fuck_ did you want to show him that you were his breed slut. _You were._

Clyde tugged his cock after letting go of your thigh, your heated gaze falling down to see just how big he was. The breath that got caught in your throat just made Clyde chuckle darkly while his giant fingers curled around himself and pulled. 

Thick, long, and covered in protruding veins, you stared at the bright red tip that was already weeping pre-cum, desperate to stuff itself into your cunt and abuse your cervix. “Your body’s gonna fuckin’ swell from the cum I’m about to stuff you with. 

“Even after I’m done with you, we’re gonna let that load take, and then I’m gonna fuck you again and again tonight until you ain’t got no choice but to have my baby,” Clyde informed you hotly, his eyes glazed over with lust and wild with need.

You nodded hastily, gripping the edge of the table, and wiggled your body impossibly closer to his cock to let him know you wanted him inside of you. “Please. _Please,_ I want it so bad, Clyde. Fuck me, _fuck me, please!_ Give me a baby— give me your baby,” you pleaded in desperation. 

The feeling of his cock slipping through your swollen, pink folds made you mewl and toss your head back, his angry tip catching on the clit begging to be touched. “Y-you can be rough… _please,_ be rough,” you murmured weakly. 

In the next instant, Clyde’s arms were wrapped around your thighs and pushing them back to your chest before his cock slid all the way inside of your tight cunt, burying itself deep enough to slam against the end of your cervix. You yelped in a mix of pain and pleasure, hands flying up to dig into his arms, but he gave you no mercy.

Clyde pulled out and roughly slammed back in, his hair jostling around his face while he clutched your thighs and stared at the image of his cock sinking into your pussy again and again and _again,_ your juices coating every inch of him. 

“I prayed for this child… and the Lord has granted me… what I asked of him” he recited roughly, the verse from 1 Samuel 1:27 ringing in your ears. You scratched your nails down his back, praying you left marks behind to claim him as yours, and let him rut into you senselessly. 

“It feels so good to own your fuckin’ cunt,” Clyde huffed into your ear, bent completely over you and sheltering you from the outside world as his dirty words overtook the holy ones from the Bible. 

“Y-yes! You own it… fuck it, fuck a baby into me, Clyde. Give it to me, make me swollen, make me sore with your cum,” you whimpered. His calloused palm and puckered limb fumbled with your calves, throwing them over his shoulders so he could achieve a new, impossibly deeper angle. 

You screamed his name, not caring if everyone in the entire church heard what you were doing. No, you’d broken a holy man and made him fuck you before he married you, made him delirous with the need to stuff your cunt full of his seed. 

“I-Isaac prayed to the Lord on behalf of his wife… because she was childless,” you breathed out, holding on for dear life while Clyde pounded into you, wrecking your pussy, and nudged the tip of his thick cock against the soft spot deep inside of you filled with nerves. 

The stretch was incredible, a subtle burn that was covered up by the dull ache of your cervix whenever he hit it. You loved every fucking second of it and you knew that if you touched your pulsing clit right now, you’d cum all over his cock. “The Lord answered his prayer, and… and his wife… Rebekah became pregnant,” Clyde finished for her.

_Genesis 25:21._

The Bible verses seemed to stop after that, swapped instead for dirty words and filthy sentences that made you see stars. “You’re gonna get stuffed with my cum, ain’t you? Yeah, that’s what you’re gonna get… that’s what you’re gonna get. You’re gonna keep gettin’ my seed. Today, tonight, tomorrow, everyday until you’re round with my baby,” Clyde stated darkly. 

You agreed with a high keen and couldn’t help it when your hand slipped between your bodies, jolting with each thrust he gave you, until you found your aching clit once more.

He didn’t stop you this time, just buried his face against one of your tits and sucked the pebbled peak hard, nipping at it with his crooked teeth. “Breed me… breed me, Clyde. Get me pregnant, fertilize my womb, make my cunt overflow with your cum,” you begged with a high-pitched voice, your orgasm so close.

But just before you could reach it, he snatched your hand away once more and replaced it with his forearm, grinding heavy and wide circled into your clit. _“Oh, fuck!”_ you cried, your eyes welling up with tears from pure ecstasy when it finally hit you.

Your cunt clenched, quivered, and twitched around his cock, the tight walls attempting to milk his length and pull him in deeper. Clyde moaned deeply against your breast, moving to the other one at the same time his thrusts picked up even more speed.

Incoherent noises were falling from your lips now and you fell limp against the table, allowing yourself to be used by him until he found his own release. For a man who had never had sex before, Clyde knew just how to make you fall apart. “Fuck… _fuck,_ I could live in your cunt.

“I wish you could feel yourself, your sweet little pussy grippin’ me… tryin’ to get my cum, _drippin’_ for it. Listen to yourself, l-listen to how wet you are. _Fuck,_ you feel so fuckin’ good,” Clyde growled, his stentences short and tight, like he was hanging on until he knew you were sensitive and over stimulated. 

_“Please…”_ you whined, the only word you could manage to get out.

Without really knowing that you were doing it, Clyde hissed when you started to fuck yourself back onto his cock, hoping your actions would finally give you what you wanted and push him over the edge. 

“Shit, shit… I’m gonna fuckin’ come… gonna fill you with my cum. You want it? You want it, don’t you? _Say it,_ fuckin’ say you want me to breed you,” he demanded.

“I want it! _I want it! Give me a baby!”_ you wept, the tears spilling over after building in your eyes for so long out of desperation. Without any warning, Clyde shoved the entirety of his cock into your cunt and pushed the tip against your cervix as the first load of hot, sticky cum spurted directly into your womb.

You both moaned, gripping each other and gasping for breath while you rode out your orgasms. “Fuck, that’s it… _oh,_ _God,_ that’s it… take it all, sweetheart. Take my fuckin’ cum. It’s goin’ right into your fertile womb, _right_ in there,” Clyde grunted between sharp intakes of breath.

You whined softly and nodded, grasping him like a lifeline, and willed your body to open up for him so that every single drop of cum would remain inside of you. Thinking quickly, Clyde pushed his arms underneath your hips and titled them up so gravity would keep his cum deep in your spent pussy.

You shivered and pressed kisses filled with gratitude against his dewy skin, murmuring, _“Thank you…”_ over and over into the supply closet now thick with the smell of sex. When you both finally managed to calm down your racing heartbeats and frantic breaths, Clyde began to ease himself out of you.

Wincing at the loss, you tried to keep him inside, but he just murmured sweet words of encouragement to you until he was out completely. A few rivets of leaking cum dripped out of your quivering hole, but Clyde was quick to catch them with his fingers and push them back inside of you.

You whined at the stretch to your sore cunt, not ready to have something inside so soon after getting fucked, but you made yourself accept his fingers anyway.

“Keep it inside where it belongs,” he asserted, his dark and possessive eyes finding your exhausted ones. You mewled in agreement and kept your hips up, tilting them back further in hopes that would help. 

Clyde gave a curt nod and started to pull all of his clothes back on, his gaze never leaving your face, watching to make sure you followed his directions. When he was finally clothed once more, except for his button up, he moved back to your shaking body and carefully helped you down onto wobbly legs. 

Much to your chagrin, you both watched as some of his white spend started to trickle down the inside of your heated thighs. “Well, that just won’t do. We oughta fix that. I’m gonna put my arm here right into that fucked open cunt later, keep it inside,” Clyde stated with a tone that said you didn’t have a choice in the matter. 

_It wasn’t like you were going to say no, not when he held up the amputated forearm that promised to plug your pussy with his seed inside._

Licking your lips, you took the first step towards him and wrapped your arms around his neck, looking up at his relaxed face beneath heavy eyelashes. “You gonna take me home? Keep fucking me and filling me with your cum like you promised? I meant it, Clyde… I want your baby. I want _you,”_ you whispered.

His breath caught in his throat and he nodded, letting his forearm curl around your naked waist to pull you right up against his stoic form. “Yeah… I’m takin’ you home and you ain’t leavin’. You’re _mine_ now. You ain’t goin’ nowhere… _Mrs. Logan,”_ he confirmed huskily. 

You couldn’t help but grin at the last name, pushing up on your tippy toes to press your lips against his with a content sigh. Clyde hummed happily against the action and let you kiss him for as long as you wanted until you eventually pulled away and started to tug on your clothes.

The black top was completely torn down the center of it, a fact you’d forgotten, but Clyde handed his button up to you before you could panic. You giggled and took it with a blush, loving the way it felt against your sensitized skin. “Do you think the church knows?” he asked suddenly, his voice nervous and soft.

You shrugged with a knowing grin and commented, “Considering I told Mellie to take the kids outside for a lesson under the sun and that the church choir is showing off what they’ve been working on today… I think we’re alright. Now take me home, Clyde Logan, and let’s make sure I have a baby.” 

The Bible was abandoned on the floor behind them as soon as Clyde swept you away.

**Author's Note:**

> AMEN! :)


End file.
